vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Myotismon
|-|Myotismon= |-|VenomMyotismon= |-|MaloMyotismon= Summary Myotismon is a Ghost Digimon. As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a fiendish computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As it possesses an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 3-C | At least 3-C | 2-A Name: Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Animal Manipulation (Can control a countless swarm of bats), Blood Manipulation (Can crete a whip of blood), Darkness Manipulation, Summoning and Status Effect Inducement (Nightmare Claw sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them), Electricity Manipulation and Empathy Manipulation (Nightmare Wave fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Digimon from the Dark Area are non-existent beings and were already deleted) | Same as base form | All base form abilities, Durability Negation and Data Manipulation (Venom Infusion injects a destructive computer virus within the body of the enemy, destroying all of their configuration data and terminating their functions), Fire Manipulation | All VenomMyotismon abilities, Energy Projection, Acid Manipulation (Crimson Mist spews out a thick red, acidic mist), Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Mental Illusion emits a ray of light that hypnotizes the opponent, trapping them in a dream world of their desires), Smoke Manipulation (Pandæmonium emits a thick fog of gas in the environment which confuses the opponent), Reality Warping (Was going to merge infinite worlds to create his own World of Darkness) Attack Potency: Large Star level (As an Ultimate Level Digimon, he should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon) | Galaxy level (Massively more powerful than Vademon, who created a pocked dimension containing an entire galaxy) | At least Galaxy level (Much more powerful then before, Capable of fighting the likes of Metalgarurumon and WarGreymon) | Multiverse level+ (Would fuse both the Real World and the Digital World into a single World of Darkness, where he would have absolute control, The Digital World contains infinite universes, Comparable to the Seven Great Demon Lords, The Seven Great Demon Lords are so powerful that even one of their infinite avatars can fight Takumi Aiba, who contributed to the defeat of Mother Eater, who could reset all the infinite worlds in the Digital World, and the real forms of the Seven Great Demon Lords are above all of their infinite avatars) Speed: Infinite (The Dark Area is a void of nothingness, which exists on a spatial distortion where time is totally stopped) | Relativistic (As an Ultimate Level Digimon, he should be comparable to LadyDevimon) | At least Relativistic (Much more powerful then before, Capable of fighting the likes of Metalgarurumon and WarGreymon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Seven Great Demon Lords, who are above their avatars, which can fight Takumi Aiba, who can keep up with Mother Eater, who is a higher dimensional being) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XTJ (Comparable to other Ultimate Level Digimon) | Galactic | At least Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Star level (Scaling from other Ultimate Level Digimon) | Galaxy level (More powerful than most of the Chosen Children's Digimon) | At least Galaxy level (Much more powerful then before, Capable of fighting the likes of Metalgarurumon and WarGreymon) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the Seven Great Demon Lords, The Seven Great Demon Lords are so powerful that even one of their infinite avatars can fight Takumi Aiba, who contributed to the defeat of Mother Eater, who could reset all the infinite worlds in the Digital World, and the real forms of the Seven Great Demon Lords are above all of their infinite avatars) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Immeasurable Range: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Multiversal+ (Would fuse both the Real World and the Digital World into a single World of Darkness, where he would have absolute control, The Digital World contains infinite universes) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius fighter and strategist (Uses the opponent's weaknesses and insecurities against them, and was shown to be capable of fighting the likes of Metalgarurumon and WarGreymon) Weaknesses: Sunlight weakens him, cutting his power in a half; Overconfident; Weak against the power of light and positive emotions; MaloMyotismon relies on negative emotions and darkness to maintain his existence Key: Digimon Reference Book | Digimon Adventure | VenomMyotismon | MaloMyotismon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Animal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Data Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Reality Warpers